


WoI Episode 2: Send in the Clones

by MrsHamill



Series: Riding the Wheel of If [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-21
Updated: 2000-03-21
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHamill/pseuds/MrsHamill
Summary: Second episode, third reality.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ye gods I was an appalling writer.

Being ready and expecting the ‘reality’ transfer did not make it any easier. Obi-Wan managed to only fall to one knee this time, gasping in reaction to the intense disorientation. He remembered to turn off his ‘saber before looking around and getting his bearings. 

Still woozy, he thought for a moment he hadn’t gone anywhere. He still stood in front of the fountain in the garden. But then the changes dawned on him. The fountain was not running, and in fact the statuary was broken – blasted off. There were scorch marks in the ground and the acrid smell of burning pervaded, and the sky … oh, the sky …

The normally bustling sky of Coruscant was nearly empty. Instead of pleasure skimmers, skyhoppers, buses and private couriers, there were battle droids and heavily armed, ominous-looking weapons platforms. A sudden noise – screaming followed by the unmistakable sound of lightsabers deflecting blaster bolts – made him whirl.

To avoid the chance of igniting his ‘saber, Obi-Wan clipped it to his belt and stealthily moved towards the sounds of conflict. Just inside the large double doors a pitched battle was taking place … and Obi-Wan was on the wrong side. From his vantage point, he could see the backs of droid destroyers and black-robed, lightsaber-wielding humanoids fighting Jedi Padawans and Knights. Several of the Jedi were on the floor, unconscious or dead.

Ducking behind a pillar, Obi-Wan pulled his Master’s ‘saber out of his pack. Before he could ignite it, the Force nudged him. He looked up to surprise and be surprised by a young man in black robes just entering the building, carrying a lit red lightsaber.

Who wore his face.

Obi-Wan managed to recover first, and without thought slammed the butt of Qui-Gon’s ‘saber across his doppelganger’s face to knock him out. Picking up the dropped ‘saber, he quickly dragged the body out of the doorway and around the corner.

Off to the side of the garden there was a little door, a gardener’s shed, a very small room. Obi-Wan remembered it well; he had hidden there when he was a child and fallen asleep. It had taken half the creche masters to find him. It was here that he dragged the person with his face, closing the door behind them and locking it with a touch of the Force.

The room was very, very small, and crowded with gardening implements. Obi-Wan propped his unconscious prisoner up against the wall and squatted at his knees, examining him. Aside from a few cosmetic differences, the young man was _him_ , same face, body, everything. The hair was longer and worn in a strange, partially shaved pattern, and his aura felt… it felt oily. Very much the same way the Sith had felt on Naboo. And the red ‘saber positively radiated hatred and evil.

_How is this possible?_ Obi-Wan wondered to himself. _I simply can’t see myself turning like this._ Sitting all the way down and calming himself, Obi-Wan slipped into a light trance to seek his path in the Force. If this version of him was part of an invasion of Sith into the Temple, there was no way he was going to just leave this reality and not help, somehow. He owed it to Qui-Gon. 

After a moment, he slipped the black cape off the slender shoulders and slung it over his own clothing. Using some gardening twine to bind his captive’s hands and legs, he tore a strip of cloth from his clothing to gag him as well. With a gardening trowel, he cracked the casing of the red ‘saber and destroyed the gems powering it.

He slipped from the shed and moved back to the main door, still hearing sounds of combat, but more distant now. The Knights and Padawans must be falling back, regrouping. He hurried down the hall, keeping his Force senses at their most alert, and so came upon the battle once more from behind. There were two droid destroyers still standing, and the Jedi were becoming exhausted and desperate.

Wrapping the black cloak tightly around himself, and holding the green ‘saber ready but not lit, he stalked up behind the destroyers as if he belonged there. The other fighters and the droids ignored him as one of theirs … until he reached one of the destroyers, on its unshielded side. Quickly powering up the ‘saber, he used it to smash the thing in two, then whirled before anyone could react and did the same with the other droid. By then, the live fighters realized he was not one of their own and moved to attack. But without the shielded destroyers in the picture, the Jedi moved rapidly up and attacked as well. It was over quickly, the Sith lying in various bloody pieces on the fine marble of the Temple hall.

“Obi!” One of the Knights gasped, panting for breath. It was Siri, who was suddenly embracing him tightly, kissing him passionately. “Oh, Force, you got out! Thank the gods.”

He hugged her back briefly, but pulled away. “Siri … it’s a long story, but I’m not the Obi-Wan you think I am. Where … wait a minute, you said, I ‘got out’ … from where? And where’s Master Jinn?”

She drew back, surprise and consternation on her face, and unconsciously reached for her ‘saber. “You … you’re not one of those clones are you? No. You don’t feel like them … what are you talking about Obi? You know Master Jinn died with the other Councilors over a month ago. What’s wrong with you? Did they hurt you? By the Force …” The young woman was trembling in reaction and exhaustion.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and swallowed back his disappointed amusement. _On the Council, my Master?_ “Look. It’s a long story. Clones, you said? I found a guy with my face … it’s where I got this cloak. He’s tied up in the gardener’s shed outside. Thank the Force, for a minute there I thought I had turned in this reality. What’s happening here? Just – just fill me in as if I were a new Knight coming into the Temple for the first time in over a month, all right?”

Siri looked totally confused, but finally exhaustion won out. “Fine. Whatever. Take me to this Sithspawn you captured, we’ll get it inside. I need to secure the compound again.”

While they did that, Siri kept flashing him curious glances. He could tell she was puzzled, since he _looked_ like her Obi-Wan – sounded, moved, and behaved like her Obi-Wan – but he didn’t quite _feel_ like her friend. The Sith clone, when they found him, was awake and nearly frothing at the mouth in rage. Obi-Wan disliked being near him, but managed to overcome his revulsion and helped Siri carry the thing inside, securing the doors after them. 

They went through multiple security checkpoints on their way to their destination, which turned out to be the Grand Arena, deep in the heart of the Temple. Part of the room had been set up as a makeshift infirmary, part as offices, part as a dormitory for the initiates. There were about a hundred Jedi there, at least half of them children and padawans. “Where is everyone?” Obi-Wan asked Siri as they entered the huge room.

She looked at him and frowned. “This is it, Obi. Remem … oh, forget about it. Let’s go see Adi. She’ll know what to do.”

And so it was a highly confused Siri who finally deposited her side of the burden on the floor before a small desk. Adi Gallia looked up as they approached, then smiled when she saw Obi-Wan. “Knight Kenobi! Last I had heard you were captured. I am very glad to see you alive and whole.”

“He claims not to be Obi-Wan, Adi,” Siri said, straightening slowly and painfully. “At least, that’s what he says. I don’t understand any of it.”

Looking down at his prisoner, Obi-Wan said, “Can we talk? Somewhere private? I have much to say.”

Puzzled and alarmed, the Councilor motioned for two padawans to come and carry away the Sith clone, then had Siri and Obi-Wan sit before her, in a space that was partitioned off by wooden stands. The two women sat silently while Obi-Wan told them his story, their faces going from wary puzzlement through skepticism and shock, despair and finally acceptance. Siri especially was upset, once the reality of the situation sank in.

“Then Obi-Wan … my Obi … is still gone,” she said, near tears. Reading her aura, Obi-Wan could tell she was near the end of her rope, in terms of exhaustion and nerves. He reached out to hug her, but she gently pulled away.

“I’m sorry, Siri,” he whispered. Looking over his friend’s shoulder to the Councilor, he said, “Let me help. Perhaps I can figure out how to get him out of … wherever he is. You still haven’t explained to me, what’s happened here? When did all this start … and where’s the Council?”

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Gallia spoke softly. “About two months ago, a bomb was planted in the Council Chamber. It took out the entire level, and most of the tower below it. It wasn’t until later that we discovered how it came to be there … the Sith were back.”

She stood and began walking randomly about the small space. “We had been losing power for years – the Senate had been cutting our funding, refusing us transport privileges, all sorts of little digs. But the bomb … that well-nigh annihilated us. I was in the infirmary at the time, my Padawan was ill … that was the only reason I was not in the chamber. I am the only remaining Councilor … Yoda, Qui-Gon, Mace … all of them, gone.”

Obi-Wan winced at the mention of his Master, and the lovely woman rested her hand on his shoulder in comfort. _I should be comforting her,_ he thought to himself guiltily. “None of this has happened in my reality,” he said, his voice low. “We didn’t even know the Sith had risen again until that thing attacked us on Naboo. We still don’t know who was behind the attack.”

Gallia blinked at him. “Oh, it’s Senator … well, former Senator, he calls himself Emperor now … Palpatine. At least, that’s who rules the Sith here. He’s been cloning Jedi and stealing babies for years, in secret. Now he has an army of Force sensitive Sith, many of whom look like our own.”

Sitting back in shock, Obi-Wan digested this information. Palpatine?! Palpatine from Naboo, Palpatine who wouldn’t fight the Trade Federation … It all made so much sense … “If only I could get back to my reality …” he muttered.

“You can’t?” Siri asked, yawning despite herself.

“No. I have no idea how it works. Master Windu thought perhaps it has something to do with the crystals, but Master Yoda thought it might have been my mind-set when I built it. All I know is – I turn it on, and I’m gone. But I still have Qui-Gon’s ‘saber with me.” He swallowed. “It’s all I have left of him, now. But I’m going to find him … I have to find him … I _will_ find him …” Trailing off, he looked at the two women, who were giving him very odd looks. “When was – was your Obi-Wan captured? Do you know where he would have been held?”

“Yesterday,” Siri said, still staring at him in puzzlement. “There’s a battalion station about a klick from the Temple, that’s where we’ve observed a lot of comings and goings. We think he might be there, but we’re not sure. He could … he could be dead.” Her voice was devoid of emotion as she said it.

“Let me see if I can infiltrate it. I can use the robe and clothes of the clone to sneak in. I might be able to find out what happened to him, at least.”

“Out of the question. You can’t go alone,” Adi Gallia said sternly.

“One would have a better chance of getting in than many. And besides,” here he gave her a half-smile, “I have a secret weapon. If I get close to being captured, I’ll just escape this reality.”

Frowning, Gallia stared at him for a few moments, silent. Siri said, “Adi! You can’t possibly intend to let him go alone …”

“Siri. You are exhausted, dear. I suggest you go lie down and get some sleep … _after_ you eat.” Smiling at the younger woman, she caressed her cheek. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll think of something.”

Scrubbing her face with one hand, Siri nodded. “All right.” Turning, she suddenly hugged Obi-Wan tightly, who returned the embrace willingly. “I know you’re not the one I love,” she whispered in his ear, “but right now I don’t care. Please don’t get killed here, Obi.”

Stunned by her words, he merely nodded mutely and released her. She got to her feet and staggered out of the make-shift office. Her words swirled around in Obi-Wan’s head.

“They … they’re lovers?” He asked Gallia, who nodded. “Oh.” The thought of becoming lovers with Siri, a woman he thought of almost as a sister, was beyond imagining to the young Knight.

“I take it you are somewhat surprised by this,” Gallia said, smiling wryly. “Something you said earlier … You and your Master, there was more there, I think, than there was here. Were you perhaps lovers? Yes?”

Swallowing, Obi-Wan looked down at his hands. “No. We … I was waiting until knighthood. To tell him. But then …”

“But then it was too late,” she finished for him, her voice sympathetic. “If there is one thing we have learned through this disaster, it is to live each day as it comes. Let me tell you something.” She took the chair Siri had vacated, and leaned in closely to him. “You – I mean, Obi-Wan – was one of the senior Knights, believe it or not. We’ve lost so many … so very many. He got captured trying to find us a transport off this Force-forsaken planet … we intend on going to Dantooine or Yavin. But we need transport … here, well, we’re pinned down. You saw the battle, we go through that twice or three times a day sometimes. Palpatine is merely playing with us, like a feline with a rodent.”

She drew a breath and continued her sotto voce commentary. “Obi-Wan and I devised a plan to steal a transport ship and move us all off planet. But he was captured before he could return and report his success or failure to me.

“I won’t lie to you, Obi-Wan … Force, it seems odd to call you that, odder still to speak about you _and_ you. Anyway. I won’t lie to you. I need Obi-Wan back, I need to get a transport off planet. Fast. We’re running out of food, potable water, medical supplies … everything. If Obi-Wan found a way, a ship, I need that information. We won’t last another month without it. I don’t like it, but if you’re willing to try…”

It was obvious the situation was grim and desperate, and Obi-Wan felt a strong desire to help. The Force appeared to be nudging him in that direction as well. “Yes. Get me all the information you can. It’ll be dark soon, and I should have a better chance.”

“The guards are mostly droids, you know, and you can’t influence droids,” she warned. “I’ll call Bundamen in here, she can brief you on the layout of the complex.” Pausing, Gallia looked deep into Obi-Wan’s eyes. “You obviously don’t belong here,” she said quietly. “Why are you doing this?”

Looking down for a minute, Obi-Wan thought. “I’m a Jedi,” he finally whispered. “I would do it out of duty … but …”

“Don’t do this out of guilt, Obi-Wan,” she said quietly. “You’ve told me the story, but I sense there’s more to it than what you’re letting on. It was the will of the Force that your Master die. Here, as well as in your reality.”

Struggling against the roiling emotions in his gut and vehement denials on his tongue, Obi-Wan finally managed to meet the beautiful woman’s eyes. _She looks so much older than I remember,_ he thought, swallowing. “All right then. Duty, not guilt. Let me help you. And let me help Siri. We may not have been lovers, but she was like my sister. Let me help.”

Smiling sadly, Gallia squeezed his shoulder once, then rose to find his guide.

\---

Knight Bundamen was quickly briefed, and it was decided that the fewer Jedi that knew about the duplicate Obi-Wans, the better. “To be frank,” the little Bothan woman said, with a jaunty but tired grin, “I don’t think it’d matter much if you told ‘em. I don’t rightly understand or believe it myself!”

The battalion station was run by droids, which would make it both harder and easier to get in. Harder, in that droids could not be mind-whammied, but easier for the same reason; droids had no Force sense. But it was unknown if any actual Sith were also stationed there. “Obi-Wan had planned on breaking into the computer core and stealing the whereabouts and security codes for a transport for us,” Gallia confided in him. “He’s not come back out, so we assumed the worst. But this clone of him coming here …”

The clone was another matter entirely. Obi-Wan and the Councilor stood over the thrashing, foaming creature and grimaced in disgust. The waves of dark energy coming from him – for all he was wearing a Force dampening collar – were nearly overwhelming. Obi-Wan reluctantly squatted near it, then fingered the dark clothing.

“I’ll just take the pants and the cloak. My boots can pass, and if I keep the cloak fastened and the hood up, I should be all right.”

“I don’t like this,” Gallia muttered, but she helped subdue the clone while Obi-Wan quickly stripped him and re-trussed him. “But at least you’ll not have any problems with fit.”

Both Jedi noted with distaste the crisscrossing web of tiny scars that covered the clone’s legs. At Obi-Wan’s look, Gallia said, “We’ve found them on all the clones we’ve taken. It probably covers his whole body, it has on the others. That, and the strangeness in the aura, is a clear indicator to us that we’re dealing with clones. We don’t really want to know what the scars represent, to be honest.”

Within a few hours, all was ready. Obi-Wan kept his satchel, hidden under the cloak, and clipped Qui-Gon’s ‘saber to his belt where he could reach it easily. His own ‘saber he clipped to his back, where he could reach it but not accidentally ignite it. And he carried a third; this reality’s Obi-Wan’s ‘saber, which Siri had pressed on him at the last moment, merely saying, “For Obi.” It was full dark by then, and with a few whispered words of luck and last minute instructions, he was gone.

Being honest with himself, Obi-Wan had to admit he felt more alive and Force aware than he had since Qui-Gon died. This mission gave him a sense of purpose that he relished, and the added spice of danger just made it all the more exhilarating. A Jedi craves not these things, he laughed to himself, ducking behind a smashed statue to wait for a patrol to pass. It was easier than it had been in weeks for him to immerse himself within the Force, and the joy he felt at such a touch sang along his nerves. He easily made it to the battalion station, and studied the entrance.

The first thing he noted was that there were definitely Sith about, as well as droids. Well, that would only make it more challenging, he reflected wryly, letting tendrils of the Force seep from him like ground-hugging fog to examine the area. Quiet observation paid off, as it allowed him to discover the password to enter the complex, and also gave him a feel for the number of living beings within the rather large station. There weren’t many. And most had only a rudimentary Force sense. But there was one shining Force beacon, dampened like a spotlight under a basket, deep in the center of the complex. It had a disturbingly familiar signature.

Without further thought, Obi-Wan left his concealed spot and strode across the open square to the main entrance of the station. The droids on guard duty unerringly turned to him, but let him pass without hindrance as he murmured the password. Once inside, he concentrated on making himself unnoticeable, moving quickly towards his goal on a round-about path, avoiding places where he might be met. Two levels down, in a damp corner, he reached his goal, a tiny, locked cell. The ease with which he traveled was beginning to disturb him, so he cast his Force sense out and discovered a monitoring device.

Qui-Gon had, long ago, taught him what to do in situations like this. Gently, carefully, he used the Force to unfocus the camera, slowly and carefully so that it would look like a gradual failure of the device. When he was sure that only distorted ‘snow’ would be picked up, he quickly forced open the door to the cell and hurried within.

Huddled into a corner of the room was a bruised and bloody figure, his clothes not much more than tatters. A Force collar glittered about his neck. From the way he held his left arm, it was obviously broken. Obi-Wan immediately moved to the figure and knelt next to him. Weary, swollen, very familiar eyes came up to meet his, then widened in shock.

“Wha–!” 

“Shh,” Obi-Wan said, his voice a low murmur. He pulled Qui-Gon’s ‘saber out, ignited it, then dialed it down to the lowest setting. “It’s confusing. I’m not a clone. I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi and I’m here to rescue you. Don’t move.”

The ‘saber made quick work of the Force collar, and Obi-Wan threw it away from himself in disgust. “The surveillance camera is disabled, and knowing droids it won’t take them long to come to see why. We need to go _now_... they’ll be on us before we can breathe. I’m sorry there’s no time to explain. Can you stand?”

Nodding mutely, eyes still wide in shock, the other Obi-Wan allowed his rescuer to help him up, never once taking his eyes from the other man. Tentatively, he pushed the black hood back and Obi-Wan could feel a Force probe slide through him. He allowed it, consciously dropping his shields, knowing instinctively this would be the best way to convince the other man of his sincerity. _It would convince_ me _, anyway,_ he thought wryly, then pulled the ‘saber Siri gave him out. “Siri wanted you to have this. You may have to use it yet. Right now, let’s move.”

That last gesture galvanized his alter ego. Looking back up, he whispered, “I want a full explanation when we get out of here. But for now, we’re gone.”

Nodding, Obi-Wan helped the other man secure his broken arm quickly, then said, “Let me go first.”

Aware that their time was severely limited, the two men hurried as fast as they were able to through the complex, but had only made it just over half way when the alarm was raised. “Fuck,” Obi-Wan muttered, ducking back around a corner away from the clanking heels of a droid patrol. Darting his companion a look, Obi-Wan tried something desperate. _Can you hear me?_ he projected tightly.

Startled, the other man replied in awe. _Yes! You really_ are _me, aren’t you?_

Snorting, half in wry humor and half in desperation, Obi-Wan replied, _No. I’m me. But apparently you are too. Can you fight?_

One of his eyes was partially swollen shut and his face was a mass of bruises; his left arm was broken, along with several fingers, and to Obi-Wan's probe he felt as though he might have a concussion and some broken ribs. But his gray-green eyes danced in mirth at the question as he replied, _Not only can I fight, I can run. Let’s get the hell out of here, shall we?_

_Sounds good to me. Take the right?_

_Go, brother._

Not even when fighting with Qui-Gon had Obi-Wan felt such connection to a partner. It was quite literally like having an extension of himself, a longer reach, another _self_. The two Jedi went through the droid patrol like a hot knife through butter, then were dashing to the exit, dodging and deflecting blaster bolts. Skidding around the last corner, they were separated at opposite ends of a wide hall, pinned down by a mass of droids at the entrance. Distantly, Obi-Wan was aware of Sith boiling up from behind them; they would soon be pinned from behind as well as from the front.

_I’ll cover you, _his injured self panted, cradling his broken arm in the tatters of his tunic. _You go. Tell Adi …___

___Piss off,_ Obi-Wan bit back. _I’m not going_ any _where without you._ He grinned at his doppelganger from across the room. _Besides, Siri would never forgive me. Are you up to one last dash?__ _

___Am I really this obnoxious?_ The other Obi-Wan wondered, grinning back fiercely. _No wonder Siri thumps me so much. On three, then …__ _

__But before he could get to one, a disturbance outside the complex drew the droids’ attention away from them. A familiar Force signature drew both of their attention. _Adi!_ the other man panted, shocked. _And she’s got others with her! We_ have _to make it past these droids, now!__ _

__Rapidly approaching Force signatures convinced Obi-Wan to follow that order. Together, the two leapt desperately across the open space, their ‘sabers whirling. Obi-Wan could sense his companion’s flagging stamina and kept inching closer to him, protecting him as best he could while clearing the hallway. Suddenly, they were outside. Councilor Gallia had four Knights with her; Obi-Wan spotted her deep purple-pink ‘saber, blade held low in her characteristic fighting style, cutting down droids and so deep in the Force that she shone like a star. They fought their way to the others, then Obi-Wan gasped, “Sith! Coming up! Let’s go!”_ _

__Seven Jedi moved back to the remains of the Temple as quickly as possible, the Knights fighting rear-guard and the two Obi-Wans in the lead with Gallia. More Knights swarmed past them to help their rear-guard as Sith and droids gathered, by the time they reached the Temple it had become a full-scale assault. But the Jedi defenses in place – including a huge mortar cannon on the western wall that Obi-Wan was certain hadn’t been there in his world – stymied the droids and the Sith. Eventually the night became quiet again, patrols on either side of a no-man’s-land snarling at each other from a distance once more._ _

__Obi-Wan ended up carrying his other self as adrenaline wore out and his injuries reasserted themselves. Once in the Grand Arena, a bed was found and Siri appeared out of nowhere to cradle her lover’s head as the healers worked. “No … no time for this …” the injured man ground out, as the healers tried to put him under._ _

__“Obi …” Siri murmured, smoothing his hair back._ _

__“No, love, listen. Adi … listen. I succeeded. I got the code … there’s a transport … but he changes the codes every three or four days. It has to be now …”_ _

__The healers were looking more and more concerned. “We need to put you under, Knight Kenobi,” one of them said. “You’re bleeding internally.”_ _

__Obi-Wan shouldered his way past the crowd around the cot and knelt at his other self’s side. “Tell me, brother,” he murmured, and then reinforced it. _Tell me. I’ll see it gets done.__ _

__Gratefully, the injured man’s eyes sagged shut and he opened his mind. Codes and information flooded into Obi-Wan; he closed his eyes, sorting it out, then nodded. “I’ve got it. Now sleep. Heal.”_ _

__Forcing a weak smile, the injured man said, “Full explanation. Remember.”_ _

__Grinning back, Obi-Wan said, “I remember.” He backed away then, to allow the healers to work. Gallia rounded on him._ _

__“You can read each other?” She demanded._ _

__“I tried it in the complex, as a last ditch effort, and it worked,” he replied, shrugging. “It helped us survive. He showed me the codes … there’s a transport down for routine maintenance in a bay a couple of klicks away. I’ve got the access codes, let’s go get it and get you all out of here.”_ _

__Shaking her head, Gallia looked back at the now-unconscious man, her shoulders drooping. “I don’t know why the Force sent you here, Obi-Wan, but I’m glad it did. You just might have saved the Jedi order.”_ _

__\---_ _

__It was a desperate move by a desperate people; perhaps Palpatine didn’t expect such boldness from a quarter he had all but dismissed. But this new, audacious Obi-Wan who suddenly appeared in their midst gave the Jedi new hope and gave them the impetus for one last risky chance at freedom. They wasted no more time, they had none _to_ waste … Adi Gallia and Obi-Wan led a commando raid that liberated the freighter that very night and landed it on the last operating Temple pad. Before daybreak, it was loaded with everything that could be carried, moved or thrown in, and every square centimeter was taken by Initiates, Padawans and Knights._ _

__Obi-Wan watched the last of it being loaded, shaking his head in awe at the efficiency displayed. Gallia winked at him, her face an interesting mix of exhaustion and elation. “We’ve learned to do things quickly,” she murmured to him. Then she turned, suddenly serious. “Are you sure …”_ _

__“You need cover. I don’t want to go with you; I can escape another way.” He shrugged. “Just promise to tell … Obi-Wan … all about me. That’s my only regret. I promised him.”_ _

__“I will. I promise.” She fell silent, looking at the eastern horizon which was beginning to pink with dawn. “There are eighteen shells left in the big cannon on the western wall,” she said, after a moment. “Use them all up. We won’t be needing them any more.”_ _

__Suddenly, he was pulled into a tight embrace, which he returned. “May the Force be with you, Master Gallia,” he murmured. She pulled back, wiping her eyes._ _

__“And with you, Knight Kenobi. I hope you find your peace.” As she turned to go, she said, “Fifteen minutes. Then begin.”_ _

__Saluting her, he turned and ran to the wall to mount the diversion that would allow the last of the Jedi to escape. It was normally a long trip, but holes in the walls shortened it and long before the fifteen minutes were up he was in place. He set the big mortar cannon shells up to load automatically, and waited, watching carefully._ _

__Suddenly, he was goosed by the Force; something was happening. Allowing instinct to control him, he swiveled the big gun until it was pointing along the wall, closer to the garden in which he had first arrived. Something told him to fire, and he did … lighting up the pre-dawn dusk with intense light and concussive sound. A second explosion told the tale; a droid armored division had been approaching, seeking signs of resistance, but the mortar round had stopped them._ _

__All hell broke loose at that point. He was attacked from several different points simultaneously, and he was hard pressed to set the load and aim before firing. In the back of his mind, he could sense the transport lifting, and silently wished them Godspeed, not pausing in his firing._ _

__Finally, down to three shells, he was prodded once again by the Force; he set the cannon to auto-destruct mode, turned and ran with Force-enhanced speed out of the turret. He had barely reached the inner wall to crouch behind a marble block before the gun, the three last shells, and the forces that had finally breached the outer defense blew in a tremendous blast that literally tore the entire western wall to pieces._ _

__But by then, he was gone; he had ignited his ‘saber and had vanished._ _


End file.
